Bk 1: Dead By Sunrise
Meeting the Characters So here are all the characters. GOOD LUCK ;D 'Kendell Lockheart' Kendell first apperance is in Book 1: Dead By Sunrise, she is described as tall with medium lenght dark brown hair with bright hazel eyes, with a outgoing and humoriuos personatlity. She is 5'7" and a very smart girl that goes to North Eastern High School in Phoenix, Arizona. She lost her parents when she was 6 years old but doesnt know what happen to them. She is now living with her moms best friend or should say Aunt Teresa in Phoenix. After a shocking car wreck with Kendell, Andru and Chase, Kendell and her aunt Teresa moves to Riverside County, Califorinia. She soon becomes best friends with Ash Bennett and Kourtney Wicklow instead some of the boys. She soon discovers in Book 2: Skyes of Ashes, that Ash is really her relativly 2nd cousin and that her parents were hanged by the a council that is unnamed but doesnt die, and soonly after Kendell is born is put in a barn and set on fire. Kendell is surposley a blood born witch, as to her new alli an old witch that was her mothers mentor, Alyce, who calls her a Blood Witch or Blood Born. A Blood Born witch is illegal because of their high standard magick which can kill anything in its path. ''' '''In Book 4:Nine in the Afternoon, Kendell is right about to be hanged by the Council of Magick, soon a new formly alli, the council's powerful witch, Zacahary, is destrucfully disagreed with the thought of killing a Blood Born, with such they can use her as a wrepon in the battle of witches thats on the horizin. Disgrusted by the idea, Kendells Aunt Teresa trys to make a deal with the council, and they formly state that Kendell will go to Boston Academy to be trained to become a guradian for a council member then, so they formly annoced that Kendell with become Zachary's younger brother, Aiden, guardian. The book ends with Aiden first meeting Kendell. Kendell shows no affection for him until she confesses her love for him once he is killed in Book 11: Forever and Always. 'Aiden Knight' Aiden is described as a handsome young Blood witch with a high level of magick that the council uses if there is a unnatrul level of magick close by, example Kendell. He is 6'2" with bright blue eyes and dark almost black croped hair. Has a strong nose as you can say from his mother a head member of the Council, Esme, who is impulsed by the idea of letting a Blood Born coming near him. He simpleys denies the offer if having a guardian until he meets Kendell. He's First apperance is in the end of Book 4: Nine in the Afternoon, unto Book 5: Five Minutes Til Midnight. He is a sure player but when it comes to Kendell he is all good and sweet. He is killed by a electronic wave that was sent to his mother in Book 11: Forever and Always at the end. ''' '''MORE CHARACETRS WILL COME I PROMISE Summary Kendell is a ordinary girl who goes to North Eastern High in Phoenix, Arizona. ON HOLD